The Guy Is Golden Rich!
The Guy Is Golden Rich! is the 22nd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When the Electronicles and the Bubble Guppies find a magical fortune cookie, they struck it rich and they buy an island resort for their vacation, but, Frankie tries to sabotage their vacation. Trivia Characters * Splattery * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Gloobert * Loundrel * Mr Kahani * Mrs Kahani * Doomer * Bloomie * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Zooli * Frankie the Lobster * Pierce * Devin * Clerks * Mr and Mrs Bloom (mentioned) Story The episode starts of with the Boys playing in their backyard of the Kahani Castle. The Bubble Guppies are watching. Splattery: (He and Doomer were having a race) "I'm gonna beat you!" Doomer: "Oh no you're not!" Cadabrin: (Waving a flag) "And the winner is..." (Splattery and Doomer come in together) "No one!...It's another tie." All: "What?!" Doomer: "Aww, c'mon!" Loundrel: "Seriously! That's the second tie this week!" Gloobert!: "Well. At least we have this fortune cookie. Here, Splattery, you open it!" Splattery: (opens the fortune cookie) "You have inherited a fortune of becoming the richest person ever! Aww, Yeah! We're rich! We're rich!" All: (Cheering). Frankie the Lobster: "Huh. The Electronicles and their worthless predictions!" Meanwhile, at the aerodrome. Frankie: "I would like to buy the hottest plane ever!" Clerk: "Sorry! Been sold to the Electronicles who had inherited a fortune of becoming rich!" Frankie the Lobster: "What?!" Flatterine: "Yeah!" Loundrel: "I asked Molly if she and her friends would come with us, and she said yes." Molly: (she and the other guppies arrived) "Hey, Loundrel. Woah! That's a big plane." Goby: "Ya know what this calls for." Zooli: "A vacation trip on an island resort!" Meanwhile, the Guppies and the Electronicles arrived at an island resort. All: (Talking at once). Clerk: "Sorry, Frankie! The resort has been sold." Frankie: "What?! This means war!" Doomer: "Uh oh, looks like Frankie is gonna plan some evil revenge.!" Squidling: "Yeah, right." Gloobert: "Whatever! We're on vacation." Splattery: "Best fortune ever!" Meanwhile, Mr Kahani is baking some food. Mr Kahani: "This kitchen is so beautiful!" Meanwhile, Mrs Kahani is relaxing in a hot tub. Mrs Kahani: (Sighs)"This is the life!" Meanwhile, Cadabrin starts feeling sad. Loundrel: "Hey! Why the long face, Cadabrin?" Cadabrin: "I missed Bloomie so much!" Splattery: "Guess What?! Earlier today, I convinced Mr and Mrs Bloom to invite Bloomie to the resort. Take a look!" Bloomie: "Hey, Cadabrin! Come join me in the pool!" Cadabrin: "Hey, Bloomie! I'm coming! Whoo-Hoo!" Cadabrin jumps in the water. Oona: "Uh oh. I'm getting some footage and it looks like we have company!" The footage shows Frankie in a submarine. Loundrel: (Gasps)"It's Frankie!" Gil: "We gotta stop him from ruining our vacation!" Nonny: "I like our odds!" Oona: "Let's get him!" All: "Yeah!" They get in their submarine and they went to stop Frankie. Splattery: "Fire the torpedos!" Frankie: "Boys! Fire the torpedos!" Pierce: "Yes Sir!" Devin: "Aye-Aye, Sir!" They fire the torpedos and they dodge them and they explode. Mr Kahani: "Whoa! What was that?!" They fire more torpedos. All: "Too many torpedos to handle! Time to bail out!" They activate the eject mode and the torpedos explode. Meanwhile... Frankie: "Okay! Time for part B. I hacked the heat source into the satellite zapper and with this plan. Those pesky Electronicles and the Guppies will burn to dust and blow away on a tropical breeze. Fire away!" They fire the satellite's heat source. Squidling: (Sighs)"Since when did it got hot all of a sudden?" Gloobert: "I don't know. But, look at the thermometer!" The thermometer rises. Bloomie and Cadabrin jumped in the pool and they quickly got out. Bloomie: "Gah!" Cadabrin: "We almost got scorched when we jumped in." All: "Frankie!" Deema: "Do you mind?" (shown sunbathing) "I'm trying to get a tan here!" (her skin turns red) Molly: (she and the others stare at her) "Okay...now what?" Loundrel: "AC Chill Time Dome, go!" A dome was activated and it deflects the heat source back at Frankie's lair. Frankie the Lobster: "Soon, they will all flee and I will have one! (Suddenly, feels hot) When did it get so hot here?" Suddenly, a bomb exploded. Frankie the Lobster: "That's it! No more mr nice guy! It's time to bring out the big guns!" (gets out his robot. The Electronicles and the Guppies do the same) "Take this, kiddies!" (fires a rocket and it sends the Guppies and the Electronicles) Mr Kahani: "Wow! This big cake is perfectly fit for a...Giant! (Screams)." Gloobert: "Hey! We nearly squashed Mr Kahani!" Splattery: "Yeah, like cake!" Deema: "Cake? Hey, that's it!" (takes a piece of cake) "Eat this, Frankie!" (throws the cake slice at Frankie) Frankie: "Gah! What is this?! Cake!? Really. I'll get you for this!" Splattery: "Is that the best you got?" The Boys punch the robot and it explodes. Frankie the Lobster: "You'll pay for this, Electronicles and...Guppies?!" Meanwhile... Frankie the Lobster: "Dig this, kiddies!" He fires lavaballs and it flings at the island resort. Bloomie: "Whoa! I don't have a net for lava!" Cadabrin: "Run!" The Electronicles and the Guppies swam outside. All: "Huh." Flatterine: "Okay. Two can play that game!" They fire the lavaballs and it hits Frankie's lair. Frankie the Lobster: "No!" Mr Kahani: "My beautiful kitchen! (Screams)." Mrs Kahani: "My beautiful spa!" Gil: "Oh boy!" Doomer: "You guys sure are making a mess of paradise." Deema: "Yeah!" Splattery: "Uh. Hello?! He started it! And we're gonna finished it!" They fire the lava balls and it hits Frankie's volcano and it explodes. Frankie the Lobster: "You'll pay for this, kiddies! (Raises the white flag) We surrender!" Splattery: "Looks like the effects of that fortune cookie has wear out." Molly: "Well. Guess it's time we head home!" All: "Yeah!" Meanwhile, back at the Kahani Castle. Squidling: "This is the life!" Gloobert: "Sure is!" Flatterine: "I'm in need for more cool refreshing lemonade." Boys: "Oh waiter!" Frankie the Lobster: "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mrs Kahani: (whistles as Pierce and Devin arrive) "I want my nails painted." Mr Kahani: "So beautiful!" Cadabrin: "This is fun!" Squidling: "Yeah!" Gloobert: "You said it!" Loundrel: "Best vacation ever! Splattery, I'm sorry about the island resort being destroyed." Splattery: "It's okay!" Gil: "Hey, Frankie!" Frankie the Lobster: "What?!" The Guppies are up on a diving board. Molly: "Watch this!" All: "Cannonball!" They jump in the water, thus soaking Frankie. Frankie the Lobster: "Aaaah!" All: (Laughing). Narrator: "And so, the Electronicles' vacation is saved thanks to...Frankie and his minions." End of episode.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps